


The difficulty of men and nerds

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, autistic Edward, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: The new forensics boy Edward Nygma has something... Harvey does not know, why the annoying man fascinates him that much.





	1. New forensic guys and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> After Chapter 6 in the littler torture gallrey my co-worker Bats said, she wanted to know, how Ed and Harvey were acting in the beginning. It felt like a larger project so... Here we start.

**12\. June**  
  
„I look like some really precious metal, but I am not. I am liquid but if you drink me, you will die. I'll raise with heat and sink with cold, but I am no cloud. What am I?“  
Harvey looked up and raised his brows. „Who-“, he started, but the tall Figure interrupted him. „Quicksilver. The explosions were caused by fulminant mercury. Hg(ONC)2 is mercury, dissolved in nitric acid with some ethanol. It can cause explosions-“ - „STOP!“, Harvey got up. „Give me... Give me that file. Just stop talking!“ The ginger guy pushed his glasses up. He looked confused, then left. „What the hell was that?“, Harvey let himself sink in the chair again. „Edward Nygma.“, Jim sat beneath him and handled over a cup of coffee. „He is the new forensics guy. A pretty weird boy, but the best of his class. He got his exam two years early... And he likes riddles.“ Harvey nodded confused. He read through the files. „I hope he won't bother me often. I hate kids. And riddles...“

 **20\. July**  
  
Of course the new forensics guy had a lot to talk. A lot opportunities to visit Harvey. Why him? More than 60 People in a station and this guy always walked straight up to Harvey. The bearded man leaned back and murmured. Sadly, Edward was really really REALLY good... Up to 98 % of the files he worked on were solved quicker, cleaner and more correctly than all other files from Morris and Declayn. They were the best forensics of Gotham, up to this point.  
Ed made long shifts nearly every day. He seems to love this place, that must be why he arrived half an hour before his shift started and left long after two hours over. He did not even let his boss send him home. Most of the time he was listening to quiz shows on the radio. And he cursed! He cursed over stupid questions. Over stupid answers. Over wrong answers. Harvey had seen him eat cold fricassee of a chicken, but he would be the last one to tell one about bad eating habituations.

 **3\. September**  
  
Harvey dug through a file but something was missing. Something was... false. He took it and went to the forensics. Edward sat in an unhealthy position bend over some probes. He muttered something about a stupid bitch and that the answer OBVIOULSLY was „King Richard the III.“ A Buzzer was heard. „Wrong answer!“, the Quizmaster shouted. „The correct answer would have been: King Richard the III! You are out Miss Canidrige.“ Ed snorted. „Told ya.“, he said to the radio.  
„Why aren't you making breaks Edward?“, Harvey asked. Alarmed Edward lifted his Head. „Mr. Bullock?“, he blinked confused. „Harvey. I asked why you are not making breaks.“, Harvey said again. Ed tilted his head slightly. „I have no time for that. I am not useful when I am making breaks.“ - „You are not, when you had a burnout.“, Harvey mentioned. 'Just like you, Bullock?', he thought bitterly, and it took him a second, to realise: Edward had just spoken the same words in the exact same moment. He burned Ed with his Eyes and threw the file on his Desk. „Something is wrong with this. Check everything.“, he barked, turned on his heel and left.

 **7\. October**  
  
Tiered Bullock combed his beard and closed his eyes. They had a very special and hard case with a man murdering and exhibiting his corpses in the form of tarotcards. They had 'The Fool', 'Hanged Man' and 'The Chariot' so far. Harvey was afraid what was coming next. „You should go home.“, Jim said and patted Harveys shoulder. He took his Jacket. „Come. Let us go and eat somewhere, then I'll bring you home.“ He smiled, but Harvey shook his head. „I have to...“, he scratched his head. Jim furrowed his forehead. „Since when is the lazy bastard in you changed to a plodder? Where is my Harvey, I want him back.“ Harvey laughed and shook his head. „The Kid. Edward... I don't know, he has got something... Inspiring.“ Jim raised one brow. „But you will not do overtime now every day, huh?“, he asked worried. Harvey shook his head again. He waved and took the files again. „I won't. Promised.“

 **8\. October**  
  
Harvey looked up as someone dragged a stool to his desk and sat down. „Still here at this impossible time?“, Edward grinned. Harvey snorted. „Wipe that smirk off, Kid.“, he growled. Edward put a box down. He opened it and pushed it over to Harvey. „Cookies. Not Poisoned. 100 grams of hazelnut, 200 grams -“ Harvey lifted one hand. „Stop. Ed. Stop. I don't want to know the recipe of... why do you give me cookies?“, he asked warily. Ed smiled the biggest and happiest smile one could do. „Because you looked like you would need some cookies. They do not fit my diet plan any ways.“ Harvey shook his head unbelieving what he just heard. „Then why did you bring them?“, he asked confused. „In case!“, Ed raised his finger. „Someone needs a cookie.“, he said delighted. Harvey laughed and took the box. „Thanks, Nerdboy.“


	2. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey learn more about that weird forensics boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for helping me find Ideas Bats. :*

10\. October

„Mh....“, this was the fourth time, Ed made that sound. He wanted something from Harvey, but he did not dare to ask him. Even if he always came to Harvey... „Mh....“ Harvey slammed one Hand at his desk. „Edward! Damn it! How often did I tell you to say what you want?!“ He looked up angrily. Ed got pale and made one step back. „Mr. Bullock, Sir, you looked so busy and I- I...“ rapidly Edward laid one file down and made another step. „I'm air....“, he flew. Even if he noticed the cookies at Harvey's messy desk, he felt sad. „Edward!“, Harvey got up. „I am sorry! I did not want to shout at you...“ At least Ed came back to the Desk. „I am sorry. Mr. Bullock, Sir, I have a hard time to... get along with people.“ Harvey laughed. „That's ok, Kid. Start calling me Harvey, or Bullock as everyone else does.“ Ed shook his head unsure. „That's not nice... Just calling you Bullock, Sir... I have to go.“, he swallowed hard. „It's not, when I allow you.“, Bullock called as Edward left. His files were tidy as always. At least the cookies were great. Harvey took one, as Jim came in. He threw himself on a chair and rolled beneath Harvey. „Hey.“, he took one cookie and got an vicious glance from Harvey. „These are mine.“ Jim laughed. „You cam bape?“, he asked mouth full. Harvey snorted. „I did not say I made them.“, he growled. Jim raised one brow. „So you have a devotee? Who is she? I guess that's no coffee for me any more?“ Harvey shook his head. „What the-“ Jim pointed at the box. „This is not yours and these don't taste bought.“, he nodded. „They taste like fastidious accuracy, Oh. Are they from Kringle?“ - „You're crazy!“, Harvey shook his head and tried to concentrate on his work. Jim laughed.

At lunch Harvey got up to smoke a cigarette. He saw Edward on a bench he had laid out with newspaper. He had wrapped his arms around his knees and watched a blue bird in a tree. Harvey went to him and sat beneath. „What a weird bird.“, he laughed. Ed didn't even look up. „He was made to fly, as we were made to be loved. Be unloved is like a bird who's wings were cut. When you can't see the truth through pain any more...“ - „Ehm... What? I don't get it. Who is unloved?“, Harvey asked. Ed recoiled. He looked at Harvey. „N- Nothing. I... My lunch is... I have to go.“, he looked as if he had wept. „Ed? Is everything all right?“, Harvey asked. He took Eds wrist and pulled him down on the bench again. „Hey... What's wrong?“ Ed shuddered. „I had to... think about Cole and... Dad and... There are no good memories.“ Harvey patted Ed's back. „Come. Tell me. Who is Cole?“, he asked warm and soothing. Ed swallowed. „My... Brother. We were playing... outside when he fell in the River. I tried to save him... My Dad pulled us out, but he... did not breathe any more. Dad... hit me so hard I nearly died...“, Ed grabbed his hair. He had started to hyperventilate. „Good god, Edward!“, Harvey pulled out a paper bag. „Breath in here. I'll call a Doctor.“ His voice was nothing more than a whisper. Ed shook his head. Breathing slowly helped. He got calm. „I did not tell... anybody.“, he sniffed. Harvey sat beneath him. „That's nothing you tell everyone.“, he said and rubbed Eds back. Ed shuddered. „Mr. Bullock, Sir, you can not tell anyone!“, he said. Bullock furrowed his brows. „Why should I?“, he asked. „Ed you should take some time for you.“, he said. „I have no time for taking time. When I take time I am not working.“, Ed stood up. „Yes. That's the plan. You take time. That brings a better life, trust me.“, Harvey said. Ed looked at him like a cow on a hill. „I... have to work now.“, he flew inside and Harvey watched the bird, smoking his cigarette. „I like weird birds.“, he sighed.

It was late and most employees were at home, when Harvey heard fast steps down the hall. Tap tap tap – stop. Tap tap tap – stop. Harvey decided to follow the steps. He found Edward on his way to the bathroom. He went forward, made the lights on, hurried two switches back, turned that off and so on. He had 3 more rooms to go and every room had one switch. „Ed?“, Harvey asked. „What are you doing?“ Edward recoiled he nearly dropped his cup. He looked up to the lights. „I am... turning it on, b- but when... I turn it on back there it's not turned on here and... and the switches stand in... different directions and... I turn it on and go to the next switch and then I go back and correct the switch, r...right?“ That must sound so crazy, Ed shuddered. „And... You do the same on your way back? Why don't you let them on and turn them all of on your way back?“, Harvey laughed a warm laugh. Ed's eyes got wide. „And when someone turns them off? Or... One of them?!“, that seemed to be a shocking thought. Harvey scratched his beard. „Hrrrm... and... when you just let them turned off?“, he asked but Ed stiffened. „NO WAY! Sorry... I.. I...“ Harvey laughed again. „I have an Idea. Wait here.“, he went back to his Desk. As he came to the hall again, Edward stood exactly where Harvey had left him. And he had to go to the toilet so bad. „Oh Ed... Look what I have found.“ Ed watched Harvey with a heavy McLight. His eyes widened again as he grabbed the battery torch. „F... for... Me?“, he asked and turned it on. A small squeak left his throat. „Its beautiful.“ Even if Harvey could not understand that yet, he was happy. Ed's smile made him happy. „Ed. Go home soon.“, he said waving and turned. „Mr. Bullock. You are here too.“, Ed said. „Yes... We both should go.“, Harvey turned and made a few steps backwards. „half an hour, ok?“ Ed nodded. „Mr. Bullock... You are a good one I think.“, he slipped through the bathroom door. „A good one?“, Harvey shook his head and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> You read up to this point! Thank you very much! I would love to read a comment with your critics and thoughts so I can become an even better writer! Thank you sooo much!


End file.
